La quiere para él, aunque no sea ella
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Elena no es Katherine. Porque si fuera ella estuviera en sus brazos y no en los de Stephan. No es ella, pero igual le quiere. Elena/Damon y un poco de Katherine


**_Monologo de una autora descarriada (que si desean, pueden saltárselo)_**

_Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom y por lo tanto sobre esta (estas) parejas, la cual logro conquistarme desde el primer momento que vi en pantalla, con toda la química que existe entre ambos. Con este fic quise homenajear a esta pareja, así que espero que les agrade. Un Damon/Elena para el mundo. _

_"Inserte aquí la muy bien conocida advertencia de derechos" Nada de esto me pertenece, si así fuera Damon estaría aquí a mi lado. _

* * *

**La quiere para él, aunque no sea ella.**

_Elena no es Katherine. _

Katherine es puro fuego: brillante, peligroso, sobrecogedor. Es el orgullo en sus ojos, el rojo de sus labios sensuales, el poder de la sangre en sus venas; la que reina de noche y de día, una cazadora. Elena es más bien como la tenue luz de una estrella lejana; hermosa, pero no con la misma magnificencia que Katherine. Es la fortaleza de un alma y la fragilidad de un cuerpo mortal, la que piensa primero en los suyos antes que en ella misma. Es dulzura, mientras que Katherine es pasión.

_Elena no es Katherine_.

No, ni se le parece. Por lo menos no internamente, porque por fuera es su copia exacta, como si fuera su reflejo en la superficie de un espejo. Pero aun así, _Elena no es Katherine_. No, no lo es. O eso es lo que se repite Damon cada vez que la ve desde la distancia, en los pasillos de la secundaria, en las calles de la ciudad, paseando con sus amigos o de la mano de Stephan. No, definitivamente no lo es.

Porque si lo fuera, si realmente lo fuera, Damon ya la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos para arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos. Se hubiera hundido en su cuello, aspirando, embriagándose con su aroma. Seguramente sus manos se hubieran perdido en su piel, bajo su ropa; acariciando, explorando, gravando a base de caricias y besos cada una de sus curvas. La hubieran recorrido desde la cabeza hasta los pies, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta la sombra sobre su almohada. Si Elena fuera Katherine, hace mucho que la hubiera hecho suya, y no conforme con eso hubiera hundido sus colmillos en su cuello, bebiendo de su sangre hasta saciarse, obligándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. Juntos por fin.

Si Elena fuera Katherine, sería él y no Stephan el que estuviera a su lado.

Pero es Elena y no Katherine. Y es Stephan y no él quién va a su lado. Es a su hermano a quién besa, al que abraza, al que ama. Mientras él se conforma con ser algo así como el malo de la película (_la mayor parte del tiempo_) o el buen amigo (_Solo cuando están los dos, sin nadie de por medio_).

Es Elena. Se repite Damon cada vez que la ve, pero aun así, no puede evitar clavar sus ojos en ella, en su sonrisa (_que es diferente a la de Katherine, mil veces más cálida_), en su modo de caminar, en su belleza sencilla. Sin entender porque no es capaz de rebelarse ante su mirada, de sublevarse ante ella cada vez que le pide algún favor (_salvar al pueblo, a su hermano o a sus amigos, a Stephan_), no se puede oponer a ayudarla de alguna manera si ella se lo pide con la mirada fija en él. Solo en él.

No es amor lo que siente por ella. No, no lo es. Ni tampoco son celos lo que siente cada vez que le dedica una sonrisa a Stephan o pone su pellejo en peligro para salvarlo del nuevo chico malo del barrio. No. Ella no es Katherine, así que no es amor, ni celos, ni otra cosa. Es Elena Gilbert, la hermana, la amiga, la novia, la humana. La prohibida. No puede ser amor, claro que no.

La cuestión es que a Damon siempre le ha gustado jugar con lo prohibido, lo inalcanzable (_justo como las estrellas en el cielo_), todo aquello que se le ha vetado. Y Elena lo está, lo está tanto como lo puedo estar Katherine en el pasado. Quizá sea por eso que no puede largarse de una vez por toda de aquel pueblo, tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual aun sigue esperando el momento oportuno para rozar aquella gema distante con las yemas de los dedos. A lo mejor, el también quiere un espacio en el corazón de Elena. O todo ¿por qué no?

_Elena no es Katherine._

No, no lo es. Nunca lo será. Sin embargo, para Damon, eso hace tiempo que ha dejo de importar. Porque Elena es Elena y Katherine es Katherine. Ya no importa quién sea quién, porque su corazón ha vuelto a caer presa de una mujer. Él cazador, ha sido cazado de nuevo. Porque ya no es Katherine, sino Elena a la que él quiere alcanzar. Solo para él.

Porque a veces, solo a veces, la luz de una estrella es más brillante que la de un fuego.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_Si se tomaron su tiempo para leerlo y comentarlo, les agradezco. Si no, también._

_Besos!_


End file.
